


Six Months of Us

by HerEvilRoyalty



Series: Six Months of Us [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerEvilRoyalty/pseuds/HerEvilRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to learn to keep his mouth shut...not think about that bloody pretty-boy Angel, and keep his fries in sight. At all times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Cas...?

**Author's Note:**

> The 'Cas & Dean 6 months between "Free to be you & me" & "The End" 'Verse' (AKA '6 Months of Us')- in which Cas & Dean hangout, hunt things, become closer, and develop something more than just friendship. Castiel picks up some of Dean's habits, and Dean starts looking at the Angel, that gripped him tight, in a new light.  
> Anything in italics is inner monologue.

Another run down hotel, in another God forsaken, back water state. Dean was trying his damnest to sleep, but that bloody angel was just sitting there, staring at him. It was dark, but Dean could tell that the angel was staring, the angel was always bloody staring! Dean turned over, and humphed.  _Stupid, blue eyed, pretty boy angel_.

An hour later, and Dean still hadn't fallen asleep. He sat up in bed, and starred at where he assumed the angel's eyes to be...his mind started to drift, and before he knew it, his mouth was opening of it's own accord.

'Hey Cas...'

'Yes, Dean?' the angel replied instantly.

'...Do you have a Halo?' Dean semi-muttered.

'What?' the angel questioned, sounding genuinely confused.

'You know...a...uh...glowy sort of...crown? That floats...above your...head...' Dean finished lamely... _damnit, why do I let him stay in the same room as me!_

'Why would I have a..."halo", Dean?' the angel asked, in that stupid gravely way of his.

'Well...you have wings...' Dean answered, carefully.

'I have wings, so that I can fly. What use would a..."floaty crown" be of, to me?' the angel scoffed.

'Angels in drawings have Halos!' Dean knew he was trying to defend his original question now, and he also knew it was a losing battle... _why did I have to open my stupid mouth?_

'Ah. You humans, and your cave drawings.' the angel said, knowingly.

'Whatever, dude. I'm going to sleep, so you can just sit there...all creepy stalker, if you want!' Dean shot back.  _Why does he always have to make me feel like such an idiot_?

A few minutes passed, in silence. Then the gravely voiced angel broke it, by saying 'Dean...'

Dean sighed, but answered his angelic friend, 'Yea, what is it, Cas?'

'Would you like me to play some soothing music for you, on my angelic harp?' Dean could practically hear the smirk in the angels voice, as he said it.

A pillow connected with Castiel's head, as he quietly chuckled at his human companion.

_Stupid angel._


	2. Dude! Did you just...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can't seem to keep track of his pesky French fries...

'MumphCashmumphffft...anahmiumphffft!'   
  


Castiel tilted his head to the side, and looked at the eldest Winchester boy with a look that was equal parts disgust, intrigue, and bewilderment. 'I'm sorry, Dean, I cannot understand what you are saying. Please refrain from speaking, until your mouth is devoid of food.' Castiel said, in a very clipped tone.

Dean couldn't help the bark of laughter, that escaped his very full mouth. Which earned him another glare from his companion. Dean took another healthy bite out of his rather fantastic, double cheese, double bacon, treble calorie burger. Dean had been eating at the same diner for the past 2 days. His excuse was that he was hunting a rather elusive vampire, and he needed to keep his strength up. Each time Castiel questioned his 'needing' to eat, Dean answered with one of his patent shit eating grins, along with a speech on how he's a growing boy who needs building up. With lots of food. 

Castiel's reply to this was always, 'You are a fully grown man, Dean. By consuming this...form of sustenance, you are deducting many years from your already very short life. Perhaps a fresh salad would be more beneficial to you?'  Dean tended to just roll his eyes, each time Cas tried to coerce him into eating green, leafy stuff. 

So for the past 2 (and now 1/2) days, Dean had been ordering the amazing double everything burger, with a heaping helping of fries, and onion rings. Dean actually quite liked this diner, it was...homely. The owners are an elderly married couple, and all of the staff are either their children, or their grand-children. Dean couldn't help but smile at how normal, how loving the interactions between all the staff were. It reminded him of the banter he, and Samm...nevermind. Dean pushed that thought far out of his head.

He swallowed the last bite of his burger, and looked down to his plate...which only held his fries. Huh...maybe they forgot his order of onion rings. Dean was just about to flag down the pretty, dark haired waitress, when Cas cleared his throat, and nudged his side. 'The vampir...' Dean cut the Angel off, with a raised hand. 'No Cas, do it properly or not at all.' 

Dean smirked at the irritated look on his friends face. 'Very well...' Cas let our a very long suffering sigh, then perfectly enunciated , 'Sir Fangs-A-Lot. In the alley. With the teeth.' 

Dean couldn't hold in his laughter as he stood up, threw down a few bills, then headed for the door. As they made their way round to the back alleyway, where the vampire seemed to enjoy hunting, Dean clapped Castiel on the back, 'Dude, you're awesome.'

Dean didn't see the small smile on Castiel's face, or the way he lent into Dean's touch. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The vampire had been fairly easy to dispatch. Taking less than 10 minutes to kill, thanks to Castiel's Angel mojo. They returned to the single motel room, where Dean promptly drank 5 beers, while ranting at Cas about the latest storyarch on Doctor Sexy, MD then passing out.

Castiel put out the small lamp beside Dean's sleeping form, with a flick of his wrist, and closed the curtains with a thought. He then rested his hands in his lap, and watched the Winchester for the next 7 hours. Soothing the sleeping man, each time his subconscious let one of Dean's many Hell memories slip into his dreams.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean really should have been on the road by now, heading to the next town, and his next hunt. Instead, he was back in the family run diner, eating yet another burger of double awesomeness. This time, he made sure he had his fries, and onion rings. He devoured the burger in record time, then reached for his fries, without looking. He stopped staring at the pretty, dark haired waitress who had served him each visit, to see why he couldn't seem to locate any of his fries.

'Huh...' escaped his lips. No fries. Had he eaten them, without realising...? His stomach didn't feel like he'd eaten them. Dean shrugged as he picked up an onion ring instead, they were coated in a delicious beer batter, with just the right hit of spice. 

As he still felt slightly hungry, he flagged down his waitress, and ordered a slice of their home-made apple pie, with a double helping of whipped cream. The smile that graced his face, upon the waitress setting his pie down, earned him her number scrawled on a napkin.

He finally turned his attention to the pie, just in time to see a finger swipe at his whipped cream. 'What the...!' Dean turned and glared at the Angel. 'Dude...did you seriously just...STEAL my whipped cream!?' Dean hissed out, trying to hold back the grin that desperately wanted to overtake his face.

'Uh...no...?' was Castiel's red faced reply.

'Cas...did you half-inch my fries too!? ...And my onion rings yesterday!?' Dean huffed out, inbetween his laughter. 

Dean continued to laugh, as they made their way back to his baby. His brother was God only knows where, doing God only knows what, Lucifer was roaming the streets, the world was close to ending...but right now, he couldn't help but laugh at his strange Angel stealing his food, and watching over him at night.


	3. Dude...what are you doing...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can hear a rustling...what the Hell is that bloody Angel doing...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My timeline is very wonky. *nods*

The room was still in darkness when Dean Winchester opened his eyes, and moved himself into a sitting position.

'It is only 3:47am, Dean. You should resume sleeping.' Dean's gravel voiced guardian said quietly.

'Mmphffft...'m thirshty...' Dean's throat was bone dry, and his mouth felt like he'd been chewing on his pillow. The lamp beside his bed came on, Dean squinted and grunted at the assault on his tired eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he turned to look at the small beside table, where a tall glass of iced water now stood. He gave Castiel a grateful look, as he gulped down the freezing cold beverage. 

'Th'nks, Cas.' Dean mumbled, as he lay back down. Castiel flicked his wrist, and the light stopped it's assault on Dean's now closed eyes.

\--------------------------------------

8 minutes later, Dean had still not drifted back to sleep. Every so often, he heard a slight rustling sound, it wasn't distracting or a bother, but it made him curious as to what was causing the noise. It was coming from Castiel's side of the room. Dean lay awake for a few more minutes, trying to fathom out what the Angel was doing, to be causing the strange sound. 

_He's eating sweets! The damn Angel is eating sweets, and not even offering me one! ...well I am supposed to be sleeping, but still! It's just good manners! ...nah, that's a stupid idea, Cas isn't the sweet eating type. Wonder what kind of sweets Cas would like though...? I'll buy some liquorice tomorrow, everyone loves liquorice. Delicious little chewy pieces of Heaven! Okay, sleep. ...Gah! What is he DOING over there!?_

Another 8-10 minutes passed, before Dean finally realised that the rustling noise, was the sound of pages being turned. The Angel was reading. _Wait...how is he reading in the dark?_

'Cas, dude...how are you reading...?' Dean said in a concerned tone.

'With my eyes.' was the automatic reply, from a slightly confused sounding Castiel.

'Urgh...I mean, how are you reading in the dark? You're gonna strain your eyes!' Dean managed to sound only slightly exasperated.

'I see perfectly, regardless of night or day, Dean.' was Castiel's aloof reply.

_Well lahdidah, Angel-boy! 'I can see perfectly blah blah blah'. ...I wonder what he's reading..._

'What are you reading, Cas?' Dean's voice seemed very loud, in the quiet room.

'A book...' Castiel said, as though he was speaking to a small child.

Dean mentally facepalmed. 'Yea...no shit, Sherlock. I mean, what is the name of the book...?' the exasperation creeping back into Dean's voice.

'It is not of import, Dean. You should go back to sleep.' 

Was it just Dean, or did the Angel sound distracted...? 'Dude...are you...uh...reading...porn...?' Dean's tone was a mixture of confusion, amusement, arous...no, not arousal. The Angel stoically refused to reply.

'Cas...are you reading 50 Shades of Grey...?' Dean managed to say, inbetween his laughter.


	4. You think I'm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What!? No! What!?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in italics is inner monologue.

'Dean...' Castiel ground out, in between a must undignified pant.

'What, Cas? What? I'm trying to...' Dean was out of breath too, and getting increasingly more impatient at how unhelpful his friend was being, 'Right there, your turn, Cassy-boy!'

'Please refrain from referring to me as "Cassy-boy", Dean.' Castiel rearranged his left leg, partly for comfort, as well as better leverage over the human.

After some struggling, on Castiel's part, he was in a position that allowed him to dominate the spiky haired man, below him. 'Dean, please stop fidgeting, it is most off putting.' 

'"It's most off putting", wah wah wah.' Dean mimicked back at the Angel, accompanied by a quirk of his lips. 

At this point, Castiel decided to subtly start using some of his 'Angel mojo' as Dean called it. He moved his left hand, and the arm that was holding Dean up, slipped out from under him. 'I believe I win, Winchester!' Castiel actually sounded surprised at his own words. Dean's eyebrows hit his hairline, 

'Winchester, huh? Fine, but I'm calling you pretty-boy Angel from now on!' Dean did not notice the flash of astonishment on his companions face.

'...You...think I'm...pretty, Dean?' Castiel's usually gravelly voice, was quiet, barely above a whisper.

'What!? No! What!?' Dean's face turned beet red, and he began to fidget, the Angel still above him. 

Dean pushed his way out from under Castiel, all the while avoiding making any eye contact with the blue eyed Angel. 

Dean stood up, and brushed non-existent dust from his clothes, mainly so that his hands had something to do. '...that's enough fun, and games for now, Cas...and I get to choose the next game!' Dean said, only meeting the Angel's startling blue eyes, once he was finished speaking. The Angel's eyes crinkled, as Castiel's mouth formed a warm smile. Dean found himself smiling back at the Angel before him. He should smile more often...his eyes sparkle, and...urgh. _Get it together, Winchester!_

Castiel also stood up, and the Twister matt vanished, with one of those awesome flicks of Cas' wrists. 'Very well, Dean. You choose tomorrow's game.' Castiel said, with another stunning smile.


	5. Go ahead, Cas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Uh...what's in it...?'

Dean was sitting at Bobby's kitchen table, idly picking at the threads on his bandaged left arm. The reason he was at Bobby's in the first place was sitting across from him. _Bloody Angel._

Dean had taken a pretty good beating from a pair of Skinwalkers, luckily Cas had shown up at just the right moment to save his sorry, rather battered, ass. Cas had wanted to heal Dean, but he'd refused. Truth was, Dean was worried about Castiel's power reserves, and he'd be damned if his friend was going to waste his powers on healing him. He'd made up an excuse about how he could do with a few days of downtime anyway. To which the Angel had 'Angel Aired' him over to Bobby's. Which was why he was currently in Bobby's little used (save for beer runs) kitchen, with bandages covering his left arm, right wrist, a few band aids over the shallow scratches on his neck, and a fair few of the bandages out of sight beneath his dark blue t-shirt. The Skinwalkers had done quite the number on his, extremely mortal, body.

'Eat up, boy.' Bobby said gruffly, as he placed a large bowl of brown...goo, was the only way Dean could describe it, in-front of him.

'...Uh...what we eating, Bobby?' Dean asked, as politely as he could manage. Bobby Singer was a great many things: father figure, drunk, a god-damn hero and Saint for putting up with the Winchester's, an excellent baker, resourceful, grouchy...but he wasn't re-known for his soup or dinner making skills in general. The old man barely ate anyway, he was always too busy running around helping everyone else.

'Beef surprise,' was the surly response from Dean's surrogate father.

'So uh...what's the surprise?' Dean questioned, with one of his patent shit eating grins. Bobby glared at him, then scowled as he said, 'There's beef in it.'

'...Great! I love me some surprise...uh...beef!' Dean said, with fake enthusiasm.

'Shut yer pie-hole, idjit, an' eat the damn food! Gotta get yer strength up, so yer can go back to leaving my house, me, an' my damn beef surprise the Hell alone!' Bobby barked out, but not unkindly.

Dean smirked at the baseball hat wearing man beside him. Bobby always tried to make Dean think he was a troublesome burden to the older man, but Dean knew better. Bobby loved the Winchester boys, just as much as the Winchester boys loved Bobby.

Dean ducked his head, to hide the smirk, and took a mouthful of his food. He was actually shocked at how good it was! There was definitely a good hit of beer in it, it was meaty, with huge chunks of carrot and celery. The beef surprise was surprisingly delicious. 'Bobby, did you seriously make this!?' Dean asked, with his mouth still partially full.

'Dean, yet again, please refrain from trying to converse with your mouth full of food.' The Angel, who Dean had forgotten about he'd been so silent, said with a note of disgust, and badly hidden amusement.

'Yes, I damn well made it, yer idjit!' Bobby huffed out indignantly, 'Now eat the damn food, an' let me enjoy my own damn meal in peace!'

Dean was sure he could hear Bobby mumbling under his breath about 'damn mouthy Winchester boy, and his angelic shadow.' Dean smiled again, and realised (not for the first time) how lucky he was to have the older man in his life.

Dean took another heaping mouthful of the surprisingly good beef dish, which is when he looked up to find Castiel's eyes following his every movement. Dean had (wrongly, unbeknownst to him) came to the conclusion that the Angel's scrutiny of his every move was actually interest in whatever Dean was eating, which is why he speared a chuck of carrot and a cube of beef, and held the fork out to the Angel.

'Go ahead, Cas...' Dean said, with a knowing smile.

'I do no...' Dean didn't give the Angel a chance to finish, as he reached across the table, and jammed the forkful of food into Cas' mouth. 'Close your mouth now, blue eyes.' Dean said, with a roll of his moss-green eyes.

Castiel closed his mouth, as instructed, and Dean pulled his fork away, and resumed eating. All the while Bobby watched the strange scene. 'You know, he can have his own fork an' food, Dean?' Bobby ground out, sounding ever so slightly embarrassed. He loved the damn boy, but he did some mighty strange things at times.

'Nah, he can just share mine.' Dean said with a grin at Cas, then at Bobby.

Dean pushed his almost empty plate over to Castiel, along with his fork and said, 'Knock yourself out, Cas!'

'Why would I knoc...'

Dean stood up from the table, 'It's a saying, Cas. Just eat the damn food already!'

'Thanks for the grub, Bobby!' Dean smiled warmly at his father figure. 'Alright Tinker-Bell, it's just stew, don' go gettin' all mushy on me now!' was Bobby's gruff reply.

Dean was still smiling as he made his way into Bobby's living room, come library.


	6. Can you stop him...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'From what? Knocking?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided that each 'month' will finish with a short (rather silly) conversation, between my favourite Angel of the Lord, and the mouthy Winchester boy.

'Can you stop him, Cas?'

'From what? Knocking?'

'What? No, idiot! From getting in!'

'But...he's being so polite...'

'I don't care! He wants to eat me!'

'...If he did eat you, I'm sure he'd do so with impeccable table manners.'

'Yea, that makes me feel so much better, Cas!'

'It does...? That's good then, as it is likely that the wooden door will not hold out much longer.'

'Will you just go and smite him already!?'

'If he asked me that, he'd have said please, and thank you...'

'Fine! Will you please go and do the smiting thing to the extremely polite, top-hat wearing werewolf?'

'As you asked so nicely, yes, I will go and smite the werewolf.'

'I bet the posh sonuvabitch eats scones, and drinks afternoon tea.'

'No, I'm fairly certain he eats human flesh, Dean.'

'Yea...nicely deduced, Sherlock.'

'I do not understand that reference.'

'I'm so wasted on you.'

'...Elementary, my dear Winchester.'

'Checkout the baby Angel mocking the mud-monkey!'

*thud thud thud*

'Little Red Riding-Wolf still needs smiting out there, Sherlock.'

'I think I'd prefer to be Bond...'

'You can be King freakin' Arthur, so long as you go make that thing be dead.'

\----------

'You can come out now, Dean, the werewolf is dead.'

'Gee, thanks so much, Almighty Angel of the Lord.' *eye-roll*

'I like it when you're respectful, and revered by my Angelic wrath.'

'Uh huh...can I just ask, why are you wearing his top hat...?'

'I thought it was most attractive. Don't you like it?'

'No no...it's a fine hat...maybe lose the...what is that? Brains? Liver?'

'I believe it's a piece of his lung...'

'Oh well...yum. So...you're all top hat, and trench coat tails, we should go eat. Celebrate your new top hat.'

'I like my hat.'

'It's a very dashing example of head wear, Cas.'

'Are you mocking me?'

'Nah, course not. Every Angel should come with their very own detachable top hat.'

'...You are mocking me.' -.-

'It's my job, Angel-boy, I take it very seriously.'

'You forgot the "pretty" part, Dean...'

'I...uh...your hat...is...uhm...that's it, your hat is dumb...' *Dean rubs the back of his head*

'I will smite you.'

'Ha! And risk ruining your lung adorned top hat!?'

'I prefer you while you're unconscious. You're much less vocal.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month one complete.

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of Cas & Dean is slightly OOC, on purpose. During 'Free To Be You & Me' Dean laughs, and genuinely enjoys the time spent with Castiel, I would have/would love to see more of this easy friendship. So yea, this series of short stories happened, all because of Dean taking an Angel to a brothel.


End file.
